Weather Monster
by Miss Ikari
Summary: Tsukiyo, jeune chasseuse pourtant reconnu vit sa vie. Chasse, partage du bon temps. Jusqu'au moment où des choses inquiétantes ce produisent sur le climat... Faire groupe avec des personnes totalement opposés est semble-t-il la meilleure chose pour régler le problème, en plus de se bastonner avec d'autres chasseurs... Quoi de mieux pour sauver le monde ?


Chapitre I

Les pattes griffues lacéraient le sol, cette terre sèche d'où volait de la poussière entre quelques brins d'herbes. La queue ornée de quelques pics tournoyait en l'air, faisant voler quelques poils de la crête de fourrure blanche. Un grognement résonna dans une gorge d'écaille avant qu'un hurlement n'emplisse l'air, un long, grave et profond hurlement qui sur sa fin se saccada en plusieurs aboiements. Un battement brisa l'air calme, un bruissement écarta les branches d'une haie trop dense. La bête bleuté et rouge se retourna sur lui-même, la gueule prête à se refermer sur les bruits emplissant son espace vital, sur ces choses qui se rapprochaient toujours plus rapidement. Pourtant les crocs se fermèrent sur les composants rougeoyant d'une armure faite en écaille d'un rathalos plus puissant que la norme. Un petit cri d'étonnement perça les oreilles d'une bête volante alors qu'une main aux doigts fins cherchaient à s'agripper dans la crête que portait fièrement le monstre.

\- Jagjag ! Pose moi vite sur ton dos !

Le grand jaggi émit un grognement offusqué, lui qui avait attendu le retour de sa compagne pendant si longtemps alors que la bête au cuir noir zébré rouge avait eut la chance de l'accompagner. Pourtant, lorsque la terre se mit à trembler, que les petits cailloux claquèrent contre le sol de l'île déserte, que le terrible rugissement d'une lourde bête résonna comme l'appel de la mort, le wyvern aviaire réagit au quart de tour : il plaça son hôte à l'armure de rathalos sur le dos, le wyvern serpent se glissa derrière sa collerette. Le courage et la peur se faisait face, la fuite, la retraite n'était que le meilleur moyen face à la menace qui les attendait, ou plutôt, qui les suivait déjà. Son souffle était retenu alors que ses jambes puissantes s'activaient malgré le poids sur son dos l'odeur du danger emplissait ses narines, collait sa collerette contre son cou, et déjà derrière le rugissement assourdissant, puissant et témoin d'une rage sans précédent. Les quelques arbres chutèrent alors que le grand jaggi s'enfuyait, suivi de près par ce grand dévoreur, par ce glouton affamé et terrifiant à la douce colère. Suivant le fin court d'eau, mouillant ses pattes, ses crins, l'armure de feu et même les membranes du volant.

Puis, entre la rage de la brute un éclat léger de rire emplit leur espace, les doigts dans cette touffe de poil blanc, étrangement continue jusqu'à la queue au lieu de laisser un dos sans crête, se crispèrent alors qu'il pouvait sentir cet être se tordre, gigoter avec ce fou rire incessant. Néanmoins, le deviljho menaçait déjà par sa gueule claquant sur le bout de la queue de celui que l'on avait nommé Jagjag. La cadence s'accéléra, le rire aussi, et rapidement l'étendu d'eau se mit à luire au loin. Le wyvern serpent, s'envola d'un battement d'aile, prenant les cieux en grippe il guidait le grand jaggi, parfois il se retournait et tentait vainement d'envoyer une sphère de poison sur ce monstre à l'extrême rage. Le fourreau de la grande lame tambourinait contre son flanc alors que la folie de la femme sur son dos se taisait lentement. Cette fois ces griffes prenaient la boue, jusqu'à ces cuisses cette terre gorgée d'eau le mouchetait, salissant ses écailles et les bottes de rathalos. Déjà le deviljho glissait, perdait l'équilibre pour finalement commencer à ralentir. Peut-être pensait-il que ses proies allaient se voir coincer par les flots, par cette mer qui entourait l'île déserte. A moins que sa faim ne se soit décuplée et que ce dévoreur voulut se détourner de ces êtres trop rapide pour être attrapé. Pourtant, alors qu'il allait se stopper dans leur course folle, un cri lui fit redresser la tête.

Jagjag continuait à son allure effrénée, ses yeux percevait dorénavant la mer de manière distincte, quant à elle, elle n'avait pas encore remarqué où il la menait, trop occupée à rire sûrement à cause du stresse où te l'incongruité de ce deviljho les suivant sur une longue distance. Pourtant, lorsque la chasseuse eut pleinement recouvert ses esprits, ses mains s'enroulèrent contre le cou du grand jaggi avant de le tirer violemment vers l'arrière, le stoppa dans son rythme tandis que sa voix hurlait un « non, pas l'eau ! ». Sous le coup de la stupéfaction sa patte glissa contre la roche recouverte par l'eau, dans un grognement plaintif il chuta sur l'épaule, emportant avec lui sa cavalière qui eut la jambe coincée sous ce corps d'écaille. Le deviljho s'était stoppé, à l'écoute de ce cri, pour finalement s'approcher lentement, de manière menaçante, heureux de ce festin gratuit, il ne se souciait plus du remobra qui s'agitait au-dessus de sa tête. A chacun de ses pas le sol tremblait, l'eau faisait des cercles, des ondes qui faisaient fuir les ludroth vers le bassin. Sa bave gouttait, son souffle ardent n'était que fétide, ses muscles saillant, brillant n'inspirait à cette femme que la peur. Cependant le grand jaggi se remit debout il piaffait d'une colère soudaine, sa gorge émettait des grognements profonds, il claquait des mâchoires comme s'il se trouvait en face d'un comparse sur son territoire, frappait d'une patte où s'écoulait le sang qui tombait en petites gouttelettes dans le liquide s'étendant à perte de vue. Le dévoreur n'avait le temps pour ses broutilles d'intimidations : sa puissante gueule se referma juste aux abords de la collerette, faisant reculer d'un pas le mâle jaggi. Qui pourtant refusa de le laisser s'approcher de la chasseuse se relevant. Ses crocs se plantèrent dans la gorge du grand vert, il n'y fit aucuns trous, aucunes blessures, mais eut la chasse de dévier l'attention de son adversaire.

Alors que Jagjag affrontait le gros, la femme se releva, grimpa en hauteur sur les rochers, le remobra lui agrippant l'armure pour la tenir plus fermement afin de l'aider à grimper plus vite. Puis, une fois qu'elle fut assez en hauteur, la chasseuse se retourna violemment, et sous les yeux surpris de son remobra, elle se mit à courir droit vers le vide et sauta en hurlant Geronimo. Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi elle avait dit cela, son corps atterrit lourdement sur le dos du deviljho qui avait relevé la tête pour voir cette inconsciente se jeter sur lui. Il rua, se démena comme le démon qu'il était pour faire chuter ce moustique qui osait le piquer avec un grand cure dent et s'amusait à le déséquilibrer en mettant tout son poids sur le côté. Alors qu'il se retournait, sa patte se posa sur le bord d'une roche de la mer, le faisant chuter sur lui-même, un grognement plaintif lui échappa alors qu'il continuait de glisser dans l'eau profonde qui tétanisait la chasseuse. Néanmoins elle attendit d'être bien dans cette mélasse, ce liquide sombre, où régnait des monstres aquatiques grands et dangereux, et de s'être assuré que le deviljho se débattait bien pour nager dans un élément où son poids ne lui permettait pas de flotter pour sortir de l'onde.

\- Pas l'eau ! Pas l'eau !

Ces mouvements n'étaient pas coordonnés, elle gigotait apeurée, comme si l'eau allait la manger, si bien que par pitié le grand jaggi s'approcha du bord de l'eau, attrapant sa compagne pour la repositionner sur son dos alors que celle-ci s'ébrouait comme un animal. Immédiatement après ce geste le monstre aviaire repris une course pour s'éloigner rapidement de la brute qui avait dû commencer à sortir du liquide, plus enragé que jamais. Les ludroth étaient revenus, signe que pour eux le danger était écarté. Bientôt le dévoreur refermerait ses mâchoires sur leur corps spongieux, humide et flasque, sans qu'ils n'aient pu comprendre de quoi il s'agissait ils se retrouveraient dans les sucs gastriques, les écailles rongées par l'acide, sans pouvoir réagir.

De leur côté la chasseuse, le remobra et le grand jaggi arrivait au porte d'un petit village portuaire, et sans prendre gare aux deux gardes qui râlaient de la présence des deux monstres. Pourtant tout le monde faisait ça ! La chasseuse se demandait toujours pourquoi ils s'énervaient quand elle se promenait sur le bois craquant sous Jagjag ! Après tout, il n'avait manqué de renverser qu'une ou deux fois, peut-être trois, les empilements de caisses, et en effet ses yeux étaient attirés par les poissons de la marchande mais aussi laisser de la nourriture comme tel ce n'était pas vraiment bien ! De toute manière, ils n'avaient pas le choix : ils se déplaçaient en bateau et il leur fallait traverser ce port quand ils faisaient escale. Les bateaux avaient d'ailleurs bien changé : maintenant que ce soit dans l'eau ou le sable rien ne semblait arrêter ces pourfendeurs de mer.

\- Tsukiyo, viens par ici avec Remrem et Jagjag...

La voix tremblante du vieillard arriva aux oreilles distraites de la chasseuse qui se retourna quand même, avec ce grand sourire digne d'elle, prête à aider les autres, et toujours à ce dire que même les méchants peuvent se repentir. Elle était la petite naïve si l'on voulait. Son oui, léger mais d'une voix enjouée et forte s'émit en même temps qu'elle n'arrivait en face de l'ancien du village, prête à écouter ce qu'il désirait.

\- Un agnaktor rôde dans le volcan sur l'île plus loin, s'attaquant aux mineurs mais aussi à l'agnaktor plus passif qui s'était approprié son territoire et qui nous laissait vaquer à nos occupations tant que l'on ne chassait pas les siens.

\- Oui, vous voulez que je le chasse du coup ! Mais... Un monstre plus vieux ne doit-il pas laisser sa place au jeune ? sa voix était légèrement fluette, contrastant avec celle pleine de sagesse et de gentillesse, ce n'est pas un cycle ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

Le sage secoua la tête, calmement, de gauche à droite, exprimant silencieusement le fait que cette fois la présence de ce deuxième agnaktor n'était pas des plus propices à l'écologie et l'état prospère qui régnait depuis quelques temps au volcan. Il fallait donc mettre les voiles, prendre l'eau pour voguer vers ce lieu à la chaleur dévastatrice. Bien heureusement Tuskiyo aimait la chaleur, cette ardeur étouffante, cet air surchargé et lourd, avec ses langues de feu léchant la moindre parcelle de peau découverte, brûlant les armures pour atteindre cette chair cachée, la rougir pour mieux achever sa proie dans une lente agonie dans les flammes infernales. Elle en tremblait d'excitation, de joie et d'une hâte à peine simulée ou cachée. Le feu était son élément, même si ce n'était pas forcément le cas de ses deux compagnons.

 _ **ooo**_

Le volcan était toujours aussi vivant, ses veines de lave s'écoulant lentement, créant parfois quelques bulles s'éclatant à peine à leur naissance, son sol craquelant et fumant des volutes de fumée grisâtre ou noirâtre. Puis les grands jets de feu, de lave, cette fusion, ce magma respirant, glissant contre les parois, dans la caverne au pied du volcan, nid des uroktors. Le claquement de leurs mâchoires, le son de la roche chutant dans le feu, s'écrasant sinon contre le sol ou se faisant réduire en poussière par un uragaan trop brut et trop fier. Un monde cruel et sans pitié où vivaient pourtant des rhenoplos au pied du volcan, mais aussi des aptonoths et des kelbis dans les zones dont la température était plus agréable, une brise de chaleur, une bise même, réchauffant à peine les corps pour les endormir et leur rendre la vie plus agréable. Remrem et Jagjag choisirent ce plaisir là, abandonnant la chasseuse à toute cette fournaise, s'en allant chasser quelques monstres.

Tsukiyo appréciait épier les monstres, les apprendre, les surveiller ses jumelles toujours dans la poche entre deux sortes de breuvages décuplant la santé, fidèles amies qui lui avait permis de comprendre le caractère, le comportement de certains monstres dans leur environnement. Malheureusement la discrétion requise n'était pas à la première page du magazine Tsukiyo, voire il était caché dans quelques paragraphes illisibles et minuscules de pages colorées. Pourtant cette fois-ci la chasse passait en priorité. Dans un premier temps, la jeune femme à l'armure du roi des cieux ce hissa jusqu'aux zones les plus brûlantes, grimpant contre une roche noire, tiède qui malgré la boisson fraîche brûlait ses paumes et faisait suer son corps. Elle venait à peine de commencer d'y aller, ni combat, ni traque, seulement de la balade pour le moment. Ses pas rencontrèrent les fissures brillante de lave lorsqu'elle foula cette caverne, lui de rendez-vous des petits uroktors et généralement endroit où l'on pouvait rapidement trouver leur forme d'adulte. Pourtant la stupéfaction l'attendit, tous ses sens, préalablement mis en alerte, prêts à se faire repérer par un jeune et splendide léviathan de flamme, prêts à faire communiquer tout son corps dans une danse endiablé. Pourtant seul le caquètement des uroktors ne répondit à l'appel de son corps avide de bataille, de ce stress poignant, enchaînant, paralysant le cœur, le resserrant dans un étau, puis bloquant la respiration. Une apnée étrangement existante, enivrante, entre le danger et la réussite, le danger et la perte. Un sursis qui stoppait son corps, la tenant en haleine. Même sa respiration se taisait, disparaissait pour se terrer dans le fond de sa gorge.

Cette tension laissa lentement place au creux, comme la nec d'un vieux volcan, un vide non comblé, un trou béant face à l'absence du monstre qu'elle chassait. Puis rapidement, la lave de l'impatience glissa contre les parois de ce néant, engloutissant ce vide, ce rien pour l'emplir d'un magma brûlant, un nouveau souffle qui lui disait de chercher encore et encore, sans s'arrêter. Son corps se remettait en chasse, appréciant ce désir tiraillant alors qu'elle le laisser s'intensifier, comme une braise se ravivant. Un feu puissant. Un océan tumultueux d'envie et d'une joie vibrante. Il était bête de se laisser abattre par l'absence d'un grand monstre, cependant Tsukiyo agissait comme cela, elle appréciait que tout soit dans l'ordre, de trouver les monstres dans leur lieu de vie, dans leur « campement »...

Sa queue envoyait des gerbes de lave tandis que ses pattes s'engluaient dans ce magma son bec caquetait dans cet air brûlant. Ses mouvements fluides étaient lents, il prenait son temps, devait se sentir bien, à l'aise dans cette mer de lave. Il faisait gicler quelques gerbes grâce à son bec, les éparpillant sur son corps, autour de lui. Son armure molle était la promesse de bonnes et splendides entailles par son sabre long, enfin, seulement pour un temps puisque malgré la chaleur du volcan l'armure de l'agnaktor avait ce don de rapidement se refroidir. Il se trouvait juste avant le col longeant le centre du volcan, l'un des endroits les plus chaud, où même les boissons fraîches devaient se battre pour réussir à combattre cette moiteur qui collait aux vêtements, à l'armure, aux cheveux. Les cheveux. Tsukiyo détestait avoir les cheveux mouillés, plaqués sur le crâne, dans le dos où quelque soit l'endroit elle haïssait les avoir humide et collant.

Sans prendre gare à sa discrétion, la chasseuse se présenta au monstre, dans son armure de rathalos ex, munie de son sabre en seregios, durement fabriqué et pourtant encore à améliorer. Elle se tenait droite, prête à se battre, prête à en découdre. Son souffle bas glissait dans l'air, ses muscles se contractaient et se détendaient, elle se sentait tendue, en proie à l'excitation, broyée par ce désir et la fois légèrement tiraillée par la peur de devoir arracher la vie. Toujours en train de se demander si elle n'arrachait point un père à sa famille, une mère à ses œufs. Pourtant, qu'importe ses questions, les réponses s'affichaient comme le sang gouttant sur la neige. Les chasseurs enlevaient bien plus : un père, une mère, un enfant. Une vie. Cela l'attristait même si la jeune femme ne connaissait que trop bien que pour réguler les diverses écologies, donner un coup de pouce à la nature pour se réguler. Son souffle trembla, elle détendit ses doigts une dernière fois, leva le bras, et referma sa poigne sur la garde du sabre. Le monstre fonçait déjà sur la chasseuse. Son hurlement résonnant comme une menace dangereuse. Le grincement de la lame contre le fourreau, le cliquetis contre le sol rocheux. Ils engageaient l'affront sans même savoir pourquoi. Dans cette danse endiablée, où enivrés qu'ils étaient ils se laissaient aller à la destruction.

Sa lame heurtait la carapace dure, le claquement du monstre se fermait sur sa peau quand le sabre pénétrait ce poitrail ardent. Leur sang coulait, s'entremêlait pour ne faire aucune différence. L'extase, le sourire, les muscles tendus, le grognement de plaisir, leur bataille insufflait ce plaisir, ils se battaient, mettant leur vie en jeu, et nul mots seulement les gestes devenaient alors leur langage. Ils étaient deux bêtes, deux monstres alors que le sol s'ouvrait et se fermait sous les pieds de la chasseuse pour laisser apparaître l'agnaktor qui se faisait de plus en plus violent.

Il se tournait avec violence, dans une brusquerie à peine retenu pour frapper de son bec cette femme entaillant sa queue. Le sang gicla de sa bouche, laissant ce goût si particulier sur langue, glissant sur ce muscle, remontant le long de la gorge, se retrouvant finalement sur la roche chaude, pourtant c'était une belle victoire face à un monstre gémissant de douleur, la queue encore frétillante sur le sol, coupée de son corps d'origine. Le regard joueur de la pauvre petite chasseuse sur ce monstre de feu et de lave touchant et brûlant sa propre peau pour la cicatriser plus rapidement. A peine eut-elle le temps de le voir clore les yeux que déjà il rugissait si fort que des gravillons tombèrent, qu'elle du se boucher les oreilles. Mais qu'importe, le combat était son bonheur, plus rien n'existant, ni même ses peurs du début, ses doutes fondaient, et sur son visage, seul le sourire de l'excitation, seul le regard du plaisir et du jeu. Combattre n'était qu'un jeu, une partie, dangereuse. La corde d'un funambule, la pomme sur la tête où le corps du lancer de couteau.

Ses jambes s'activaient alors qu'elle devinait déjà l'endroit où le monstre se réfugiait en glissant dans la lave. La faim lui tiraillait aussi l'estomac, depuis une bonne heure qu'ils se battaient, entre coups de bec, de corps où même ce souffle ardent, entre lame s'enfonçant dans la chair, ou tailladant un poitrail trop luisant. Elle ne put retenir un soupir, ce sourire trop narquois, terrible, ne dévoilant cette part de son caractère seulement dans la bataille. Le sang glissait sur sa lame, les projections sur son armure étaient déjà sèches alors que le sang au niveau de ses blessures coulait, glissait entre ses mollets, et que chaque parcelle de peau était dorénavant d'un rouge flamboyant.

Le bec s'enfonça, puissant, et tranchant, dans le corps sans vie de l'herbivore, il arrachait les lambeaux de chairs, les crocs désormais nettement plus rouge qu'avec pour seul colorant le sang de Tsukiyo. Il se régalait tout en la fixant du regard et d'un seul mouvement il envoya le corps sans vie sur la jeune femme qui plia des genoux et l'évita. De nouveau le combat repris. Le feu s'attaqua à son bras gauche. La lame trancha net l'excroissance du dos. Les crocs s'enfoncèrent dans la roche. Le sabre manqua sa trajectoire. Sourires. Rires. Folie.

Il posa sa patte sur son ventre, la traînant sur le sol, la jetant vers la lave alors qu'elle lui rendait ses coups en tranchant chaque partie de son corps, détruisant ses griffes, ses dents, lui crevant les yeux. Tous deux pliant face à cette adrénaline du combat, ils ne sentaient qu'à peine les blessures, le sang ne coulait plus dans leur esprit alors qu'il jonchait le sol.

Puis soudain ce fut la fin, à bout de souffle, un craquement sinistre empli les cieux nuageux, poussiéreux et cendreux. La tête s'écrasa contre le sol, sans vie, les petits uroktors fuirent rapidement du nid alors que le volcan grondait et que le sang s'écoulait dans les petites veines de la terres. La mission était terminée, au bout d'une heure et une trentaine de minute. Après l'avoir dépecé, sans un regard vers le cadavre mais avec une certaine fierté et la reconnaissance d'un bon ennemi Tsukiyo descendu les pans du volcan, avec son calme retrouvé malgré le sang sur son armure, sa fatigue et ses blessure. Elle rejoignit Jagjag et Remrem, au premier elle donna un morceau de l'Agnaktor et accrocha à son flanc la tête du monstre, au second elle donna l'oeil de la bête, et tous trois rentrèrent au village. Dans cette entente bonne enfant lorsque le grand jaggi donnait quelques coups de tête amicaux à la chasseuse, que le remobra s'amusait à chasser les kelbi et à tenter de les porter.

Elle déposa la tête sur les planches en signe de cadeau et pour montrer qu'elle avait accomplie sa mission, le vieux lui appris que le vieil agnaktor était de retour en chef et laissait tranquille les quelques mineurs et récolteurs. En somme tout allait pour le mieux.

Néanmoins un détail gênait Tsukiyo, et pas des moindre : la chaleur. Ou plutôt, la perte de chaleur lorsqu'ils s'étaient trouvés au volcan. Comme si une brise fraîche s'était installée dans un lieux à une température si élevée que le changement de quelques degrés se faisait sentir chez la chasseuse. Elle avait toujours aimé la chaleur, la fournaise et les températures élevées, sentir une baisse de température était quelque chose qu'elle avait apprit. Non pas une science sûre et exact mais un léger doute qui s'installait, planant dans son esprit.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre d'une histoire qui aura je ne sais combien de chapitre '^' J'adore Monster hunter et je voulais vraiment écrire dessus, du coup voilà je vous présente ça :D Bon par contre je l'écrit pas "toutes les semaines un chapitre" oula non pas du tout, j'écris quand j'en ai envie donc ça peut prendre une semaine comme plusieurs mois... Mais je vais essayer de me concentrer sur cette histoire !

Ah et j'essaye d'y intégrer des choses que j'aime : l'élevage de monstre, j'aimerais bien voir ça dans les jeux monster hunter style on peut les capturer et les utiliser en missions, je crois que sur un monster hunter y a quelque chose comme ça...

Désolée pour les erreurs susceptibles et obligatoires (oui car il y aura toujours des erreurs malheureusement) et merci d'avoir lu :D


End file.
